


Anastasis

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Kamukoma Week 2019 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, i dont really know what a canon divergence is so i hope this qualifies lmao, not really compliant with dr3 or dr2.5, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: Kamukoma Week Day Two - Canon DivergenceWhen Komaeda wakes, he’s faced with something he didn’t expect. Or rather, someone he didn’t expect.





	Anastasis

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergence was hard bc there isnt a lot of room for izuru in sdr2 canon and i try to pretend a lot of dr3 isnt canon to begin with lmfaoo
> 
> but i decided to go w a fic with a headcanon thats a favorite of mine, even though i dont think ive ever written about it??? where izuru and hinata both exist after the events of sdr2, as split personalities in the same body. 
> 
> this takes place when komaeda wakes up from the simulation, but it doesnt really follow 2.5, except for the fact that hinata/izuru was in his head trying to wake him up

When Komaeda wakes, he’s faced with something he didn’t expect. Or rather, some _one_ he didn’t expect.

The person leaning over looks vaguely like he could be Hajime Hinata. But this person is dressed in a suit, has shoulder-length hair, and is staring at him with eyes the color of freshly-spilled blood.

It takes Komaeda a few moments to recognize who this person is, because the last time he saw him, his hair was much longer. He doesn’t know how to feel when it registers. “Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura straightens up, cocking his head as he examines him. “Good. It seems the efforts at restoring you to full consciousness were a success.”

A numbness travels through Komaeda’s limbs, the kind that he knows has nothing to do with his previously-comatose state. The full weight of his memories before and during the simulation hits him, and his body begins to tremble involuntarily. His hand balls up in the sheets, and it startles him to remember that he only has the one. It startles him even more to realize _her_ hand is gone. Someone must have removed it while he was still unconscious. He’s grateful, because he doesn’t know what he would do if he had to look at it right now.

“Why,” he starts, clearing his throat when the words get stuck. “Why are you here?”

This person before him is not Hajime Hinata. A cold dread fills him as he thinks, was he right after all? Could none of them beat the despair that had infected their minds? If Izuru Kamukura is here instead of Hinata, then has despair taken over them even after waking up?

“I’m not sure,” Kamukura responds, which isn’t what Komaeda was expecting to hear. “By all rights, I probably should not continue to exist. Hajime Hinata woke up from the simulation, along with his surviving friends.”

Komaeda lets out a breath of relief at that, but the feeling is short-lived, smothered by confusion. “Hinata-kun is here?”

“He is, but so am I,” Kamukura explains. “It appears we take turns inhabiting this body. We now exist as separate personalities.”

He looks bored with the entire explanation. Komaeda’s mind is still racing with questions. He’s glad Hinata is here, but he still doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that Kamukura is, as well.

“What happened to…” He trails off, unsure if he even wants to know the answer. He himself doesn’t feel like he’s being controlled by despair, but he always was a special case, wasn’t he? He hated Junko Enoshima even when her despair controlled him. What he feels may not have any bearing on anyone else’s state.

He settles for asking, “Did everyone else wake up?”

“Yes. You were the last one.” Kamukura reaches out a hand. It takes Komaeda a moment to realize he’s offering to help him sit up. He hesitates, but then takes the hand. It’s strange to see Kamukura offering to help him with anything. He only met him once before this, but he was not exactly friendly. He pulls himself into a sitting position, but is too weak to do much else.

“I’m sure you’re wondering, so I’ll put your mind at ease,” Kamukura continues. “They’ve all recovered from being in despair.”

His relief at hearing that news is bittersweet, tainted with ugly surges of self-loathing. He’s glad to know the despair he hates so much has been eradicated, but that means his heinous actions during the simulation served no purpose. He misjudged them all, assuming that they could not beat the despair that had overtaken them. But they had done it.

He wants to talk to Hinata, to apologize. But he can’t right now, it seems.

“And you?” he asks Kamukura. “Have you recovered from despair?”

Kamukura shrugs dispassionately. “I would not say I was in despair, in the sense that the others were. I had my reasons for going along with Junko Enoshima’s plans. Things have changed now. That is all.”

Komaeda blinks, remembering, in flashes, the events that happened in his jumbled subconscious immediately prior to waking up. “You helped wake me up,” he says, surprised.

“It was taking you too long.” Kamukura sounds almost accusatory, like this was an inconvenience Komaeda purposely caused. “Everyone was worried.”

“Including you, Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura’s face twitches. “You were boring like that,” is all he says.

Komaeda almost wants to laugh at that stereotypical Kamukura response. “You shouldn’t have bothered,” he says. “I don’t deserve to be here with all of you, after what I did.” He casts his gaze down at his lap. At the space where his hand should have been.

A silence follows, for so long that Komaeda thinks Kamukura has left without making a sound. He doesn’t look up to check, but Kamukura eventually speaks up again.

“I have all of Hinata’s memories from the Neo World Program.” It’s strange, somehow, to hear him refer to Hinata as a separate entity, while looking so eerily like him and yet not at all. “I know what you did. It does not change my decision to wake you up.”

“Why not? You should hate me.”

“I don’t,” Kamukura replies simply. “In fact, I think you’re more interesting than anyone else here.”

“Interesting?” A hint of disgust enters Komaeda’s voice as he repeats the word. He doesn’t know if it’s disgust with Kamukura or with himself.

“I wonder if I could be biased by Hinata’s opinion of you, as well,” Kamukura continues, as though Komaeda hadn’t said anything. “But I don’t see why I would be. I don’t share his opinions on any of the others.”

“Hinata-kun should hate me as well.”

“He doesn’t.” Kamukura looks exasperated, as much as he can emote. “Do you not understand? All of us did terrible things. Many of the others also committed atrocious acts during the simulation, even without the aid of despair. Nevertheless, we have all collectively decided to move on, and focus on the future. It is pointless to hold grudges, and you are not an exception to that.”

Any retort Komaeda could have come up with dies in his throat, because it’s so bizarre to hear Kamukura admit that he himself has done things that he regrets, to say “we” and “us,” lumping himself in with the others.

“That sounds like how Hinata-kun would feel about it,” Komaeda points out. “That’s how you feel as well, Kamukura-kun?”

Kamukura looks away from him. “It seems to be the logical course of action.”

He looks almost embarrassed. The thought brings a small smile to Komaeda’s face, despite everything.

“I still don’t think I deserve it…” He ignores the annoyed look Kamukura gives him. “But I’ll help in any way I can.”

“That’s a start.” Kamukura moves closer to him again. “Do you think you can stand?”

He tries, but his unused muscles protest even as Kamukura helps him. As his feet touch the floor his knees buckle, but Kamukura is there, catching him in his arms, holding him up easily as though he weighs nothing. Komaeda feels warmth floor into his cheeks as his body is pressed against Kamukura’s. The way his heart skips a beat is baffling to him—he knows he feels this way about Hinata, but Kamukura…Kamukura is a different person.

“Ah…I’m sorry,” he babbles, trying to ignore the stupid, pointless emotional reaction he’s having when Kamukura is just trying to help him stand up. “I really am useless, aren’t I?”

Kamukura stares at him curiously without responding. Komaeda can’t quite meet his eyes in return, his embarrassment growing the longer Kamukura looks at him.

Finally Kamukura nods to himself, as though deciding something. In the next moment the room shifts sideways, as Komaeda suddenly finds himself scooped effortlessly up into Kamukura’s arms.

He fails to stifle the squeak of alarm that follows. “Kamukura-kun, you really don’t have to—”

“It’s more efficient this way,” Kamukura cuts in. “I’ll take you to your room. It will be more pleasant to rest there than here.”

His tone brooks no argument, and he starts to walk, carrying Komaeda with him. Komaeda is sure his face is burning, and hopes they don’t encounter anyone else on their way.

Blissfully they don’t. Kamukura brings him to a nondescript room, placing him down gently on the bed. Komaeda will have to ask more questions later about where exactly they are, but for now he thinks it probably is better to rest.

“I’m sure you want to talk to Hinata,” Kamukura says. “I cannot guarantee when he will next appear, but I do not think you will have to wait long.”

Komaeda nods along. “It’s true that I want to talk to him,” he admits. “But I didn’t have a bad time talking to you, Kamukura-kun. You’re much kinder now than the last time we met.”

Kamukura looks vaguely embarrassed again. It amuses Komaeda that something like that can fluster him, but not the fact that he picked up and carried Komaeda bridal style to his bed. “Things have changed now, as I’ve said.”

He doesn’t give Komaeda any room to reply before he turns to leave. “I will let the others know that you have woken up. They will come to see you, so be prepared.”

“Thank you, Kamukura-kun.”

He leaves without another word. Despite the anxious knots in his stomach over meeting the others, Komaeda can’t help the soft smile on his face as he watches Kamukura leave.

He does want to talk to Hinata. They have a lot to discuss, and even if Kamukura has all the memories of the simulation Hinata does, he feels that he needs to talk to Hinata about it instead.

But as glad as he is that Hinata is still here, he’s surprised to find that he’s glad Kamukura is, as well.

It seems that despite his first impression of Izuru Kamukura, they’re going to get along quite well after all.


End file.
